FIG. 1 illustrates a top view schematic diagram of a display mother panel, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line A-A of FIG. 1. A first display panel 100, a second display panel 200, a third display panel 300 and a fourth display panel 400 may be obtained by cutting the display mother panel.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the first display panel 100 comprises a first display region, a first sealing agent 110 provided to surround the first display region, a first electrode terminal region 120 provided at an end of the first sealing agent 110, and a first black matrix 130 provided above the first sealing agent 110. The second display panel 200 comprises a second display region, a second sealing agent 210 provided to surround the second display region, a second electrode terminal region 220 provided at an end of the second sealing agent 210, and a second black matrix 230 provided above the second sealing agent 210. Similarly, the third display panel 300 comprises a third display region, a third sealing agent 310 provided to surround the third display region, a third electrode terminal region 320 provided at an end of the third sealing agent 310, and a third black matrix (not illustrated in drawings) provided above the third sealing agent 310. The fourth display panel 400 comprises a fourth display region, a fourth sealing agent 410 provided to surround the fourth display region, a fourth electrode terminal region 420 provided at an end of the fourth sealing agent 410, and a fourth black matrix (not illustrated in drawings) provided above the fourth sealing agent 410.
Generally, the display mother panel shown in FIG. 1 is cut into the first display panel 100, the second display panel 200, the third display panel 300 and the fourth display panel 400 by a cutting method using a mechanical cutter wheel. In order to prevent cracks formed while cutting the panel from affecting the display region, the cutting is generally performed along cutting lines 11, 12, 13 and 14. A cutting space with a width of t1 is formed between the cutting line 11 and the cutting line 12, and a cutting space with a width of t2 is formed between the cutting line 13 and the cutting line 14.
As can be seen from the above, the cutting spaces are required to be provided on the display mother panel in the prior art, and the display regions of the display panels are reduced, which does not facilitate fabrication of display device with large screen and narrow border.
Therefore, how to obtain the display device with large screen and narrow border becomes the technical problem to be solved in the art.